Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. In a common application, computing devices, such as personal computing devices, can utilize a wide area communication network, generally referred to as the Internet, to access data, or other data, from other computing devices associated with data providing entities. The type of data exchanged between the computing devices can vary according to the specific design/function of the computing device and the type of data provided by the data providing entity.
In one application, users can request data from a data providing entity that is delivered to the computing device in a relatively “real time” basis. For example, users can request data from a network resource (e.g., a Web site) for immediate rendering on a computing device display screen or they can request the immediate transfer of data, such as a document or data file, from a network resource or Web service for storage on the computing device. In another example, users can transmit a request, or initiate a transaction, that results in the downloading or streaming of data to a computing device. Typically, the data providing entity would initiate such a transfer upon receipt of the request from the computing device.
In another application, the data transmission from the data providing entity to the computing device can be scheduled for delivery to the computing device at a specific time or upon satisfaction of a scheduling event. For example, users can specify a time, or other event, to receive software updates provided by a data providing entity. In another example, users can specify a specific time to receive data or updates to previously delivered data such as periodicals, data posted on a network resource such as web logs, bulletin boards, and the like. In still a further application, data providing entities can initiate data deliveries to the computing device without requiring a prior request from the receiving computing device. For example, a data providing entity may wish to schedule the delivery of advertisement data to a set of personal computing devices.
In one embodiment, wireless computing devices can access data from data providing entities via a communication network. In such an embodiment, the wireless computing device is generally a portable device that includes communication hardware and software components that establish a wireless network connection for exchanging data, such as a connection with a wide area wireless telecommunication network (“WAN”), like a long term evolution (LTE) based wireless network and/or a wireless local area network (“WLAN”), such as Wi-Fi based wireless network.
With the continued increase of data transmitted over wireless networks, operators of many networks now charge a fee, such as a subscription fee or data transmission fee, to deliver data over the network. For example, many WAN operators charge monthly fees for delivery of data over the network and limit the amount of data that can be transmitted without incurring additional fees. This may be in the form of a monthly fee allowing up to a certain amount of data transmission, with additional fees incurred if the monthly amount is exceeded, or in the form of a fee based on the amount data transmitted. For purposes of this disclosure, any wireless network in which a fee is incurred for the transmission of data that includes either a data limit or a fee per data transmitted will be referred to herein as a “variable fee wireless network.” In comparison, any wireless network in which there is no fee for data transmitted over the network, or there is no limit on the amount of data that can be transmitted for a fixed fee, is referred to herein as a “fixed fee wireless network.” Examples of fixed fee wireless networks include, but are not limited to a user's home WLAN, a fixed fee WLAN network (e.g., at a coffee shop or airport), or an unlimited data plan with a WAN operator in which there is no limit to the amount of data that can be transmitted each month without incurring additional fees or charges.
Because of the nature of wireless network connections, the quality and availability of the connection experienced by the wireless device can vary for both variable fee wireless networks and fixed fee wireless networks. Factors that can influence such quality and availability include the range of the antennas through which the wireless connection is established, physical obstructions (e.g., natural geographical obstructions/structures, manmade structures and impediments, etc.), legal or administrative limitations to the use of wireless networks (e.g., limited or no wireless communications in hospitals and airplanes), wireless network service provider limitations (e.g., wireless network coverage), user-initiated actions (e.g., shutting off the device or disabling the wireless network functionality), and the like.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.